Communication and business systems are becoming globalized for many companies due to the capacity and reach of the internet. There are connectivity challenges in doing this for many companies when it comes to managing streaming media between geographically-dispersed customers, geographically-dispersed company representatives, and company servers housed in a few fixed locations.
Globalized communications commonly involve longer geographic distances when compared to domestic communications. Longer distances between communicating parties suffer from longer propagation delays, which will often degrade the quality of the communication experience between the parties.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one area of technology where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.